


When?

by teagarden15



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teagarden15/pseuds/teagarden15
Summary: Tsuzuru is home for a visit when his brother Kaoru demands to know when he’s going to finally ask Izumi out.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	When?

Tsuzuru was cooking dinner for his little brothers after sending his parents out for some much-needed alone time together. Kaoru entered the kitchen and leaned against the counter, staring at him. 

“Can I help you?” Tsuzuru asked, glancing up from his task for a moment. 

“I have two things,” Kaoru said. “The first is an apology that you’re cooking for us when you came home for a visit. You should be able to come home and relax rather than cook and clean, but that’s half you ever do here.”

“I don’t mind,” Tsuzuru said with a shrug. “Cooking here is a lot less people then I cook for at the dorm, and I was only able to leave home because you picked up the slack when I left. I want to help out when I can.” 

Kaoru shook his head. “You’re too nice, but that’s also one of your good points.”

“What was the second thing?” Tsuzuru prompted when Kaoru didn’t go on.

“Oh right!” Kaoru said, straightening. “I almost forget. The second thing I wanted to say was, when are you finally going to ask out that director of yours?” 

Tsuzuru started coughing, choking on his own spit. “What?” he asked when he could finally breath normally again. 

“I asked when you were going to ask out your director,” Kaoru said, his gaze steady. “I can tell that you like her from how you talk about her and how you interact with her. All our brothers liked her when she came for dinner and she seemed to enjoy spending time with us. Why haven’t you asked her out yet?” 

“It’s not that simple,” Tsuzuru said, his face flaming red. Then he realized he should have denied the whole thing rather than admitting he had feelings for Izumi. Oh well. Kaoru knew him well enough that he probably would have realized Tsuzuru was just covering up his real feelings. 

“Really?” Kaoru asked. “A guy liking a girl and asking her out seems pretty simple to me. I’m not suggesting you propose marriage at this point or anything. Just keep things simple.”

“At this point?” Tsuzuru repeated in a strangled voice. Just what was Kaoru imagining? Did he think just because their family liked Izumi and that she seemed to like them it meant she and Tsuzuru would be a good match? Admittedly, the fact that Izumi got along well with his family was a huge point in her favor, though it wasn’t like she needed any more than she already had. It was just that a lot of girls seemed to find it intimidating when he told them he had nine brothers. That was kind of a lot to ask someone to step into, but he could never have a relationship with someone who didn’t accept his family with open arms. 

“Well, yeah, obviously you should take things slow at first, you don’t want to chase her off,” Kaoru said with a roll of his eyes. “Though you two seem to get along really well, so I don’t see why you’re afraid to ask her out.”

“I’m not the only one that’s interested in her,” Tsuzuru admitted under his breath. 

Kaoru blinked. “Wait, the other guys aren’t interested in her aren’t also part of Mankai, are they?” 

“Of course they are. Izumi’s whole life is theater. She doesn’t run into anyone else unless you count the other theater troupes she helps out as a director.” But for all he knew, there were guys there who liked Izumi too. It wouldn’t surprise him. She had this magnetic quality about her. Spending time with her always lifted his mood and he felt so relaxed around her, like he could be himself without any worries. 

“Well, that’s even more reason to ask her out,” Kaoru said, planting his hands on his hips. “You don’t want someone else to move in on her first! Look, Tsuzuru, you were brave enough to go for your dream of being a script writer, you should be brave enough to go for Izumi if you really have feelings for her.”

Tsuzuru had to admit that his brother had a point. But what if he messed things up? He and Izumi had a great relationship, but he might ruin that if he tried to turn things romantic. Though maybe that was just an excuse, a reason to hide so he wouldn’t find out if Izumi didn’t feel the same way about him. What would he regret more? Trying to start a romantic relationship with Izumi and ending up straining their relationship for a little while? Or not even trying and watching her end up with another guy while wondering if things might have been different if he’d just spoken up?

“I’ll ask her out before the next time I come home,” he promised. 

Kaoru grinned. “Text me how it goes, okay? I’ll be waiting.”


End file.
